flipticfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Castle: Level Pack
This is the article for the newer version of Monster Castle, for the original version see Monster Castle Defense Monster Castle: Level Pack (or Monster Castle XP or just Monster Castle) is a 2D tower defense game with RPG elements that was released on July 2 of 2012On Fliptic's Kongregate profile it is given a release date which is visible by hovering over Monster Castle: Level Pack. The player protects a demon queen from enemies by the aid of monsters and the queen's magic powers. It can be considered the sequel to Monster Castle Defense as it uses many of the same game components but has different gameplay. Monster Castle: Level Pack received some minor changes which included a decrease in achievement and everything moving at a accelerated when Fliptic updated their website on October 20th of 2013. Controls *'Mouse' - activate buttons Relation to Monster Castle Defense Main article: Differences between Monster Castle versions There are several similarities between Monster Castle: Level Pack and Monster Castle Defense. The art of both games is very similar but with a few colour differences. The goal of each level is still the same, that is to say protect the demon queen from enemies, but there are different game mechanics. Unusually both games are titled Monster Castle but Monster Castle: Level Pack is on both Fliptic.com and Kongregregate.com while Monster Castle Defense is only on Kongregate. Also Monster Castle Defense has less levels then Monster Castle: Level Pack. Introduction The introduction of Monster Castle begins once the player press start on the menu screen at the first time they play the game. The introduction shows a conversation with a king and his soldiers. The king tells that he wants to marry the most beautiful woman in the world and the soldiers mention the demon queen. The king orders the knights to go and get the demon queen and they head out somewhat reluctantly. Levels Monster Castle has 24 levels which each three levels being divided into eight groups. All levels have a difficulty with the first level of each group being classed as easy, the second being normal, and the third being hard. To complete a level the player must destroy all the waves of enemies. Ranking Depending on how well the player preformed in a level they will get a ranking at the very end of the level. If the player preformed well in a level they will get a star and a small castle structure will be placed above the level. If the player does not get any stars in a level, the icon will be a block brick that is used for levels that player has not completed. If on star is achieved, the icon will change to a light grey castle. If two stars are achieved the castle will have the same shape but be dark blue which is the same if the player achieves three stars except the castle will be gold. File:No_star_block.png|A block brick caused by getting no stars File:One_star_castle.png|A castle achieved by getting one star File:Two_star_castle.png|A castle achieved by getting two stars File:Three_star_castle.png|A castle achieved by getting three stars Glitches Slime glitch If a slime is evolved right before it is frozen, when it unfreezes it will not slow down enemies. Enemies *'Soldiers' - Move at a medium pace and are the weakest of enemies. They can be killed quite easily. *'Runners' - Move very quickly and have around the same health as soldiers. *'Kamikazes' - Slow moving bomb carrying soldiers. Upon being destroyed the bomb they are carrying will explode and kill any monsters near them. *'Titan' - Move slowly and have very high defense. They are the strongest of all enemies in terms of defense. *'Mages' - Move at a normal pace and will sometimes top and freeze monsters. *'Hikers' - At some parts of the level they will fly into the air and go up one floor. They have normal health and are very unpredictable. *'Defenders' - Move slightly slower than normal enemies and has high defense which in turn makes a defenders health much higher than a typical enemy. *'Priests' - Walk at a normal speed and have normal health. Occasionally they will restore some of their health. *'Titans' - Walk very slowly and have the highest defense of all enemies resulting in very high health. *'Hermes' - Run considerably faster then runners and have normal health however, because hermes run so fast, attacks from short range enemies often do not hit. Monsters *'Sprouts' - Shoot long range projectiles and are good choice for starting the beginning of a level as they cost 40 bones to create. Upon evolving once their projectiles go between large and small while their final evolution shoots large projectiles of different damage. *'Bonys' - Attack enemies in a short range and requires 20 bones to create. Once evolved their attack becomes stronger. *'Slime' - Slows down enemies upon contact and requires 50 bones to create. Once they evolve the length at which they slow down enemies increases. *'Mudmans' - Pushes enemies back by the aid of projectiles and requires 150 bones to create. Once evolved they can push back enemies much more quicker. *'Hives' - Fires homing projectile once enemies are above or below it. *'Dragons' - Attack at a short range and require 100 bones to create. *'Corpes' - Do not attack enemies at all and instead provide extra bones upon killing a enemy. They require 200 bones to create. *'Demons' - Temporarily stop enemies by changing into a fairy, a princess (first evolution), or a woman in a bikini (second evolution). They cost 100 bones to create. Trivia *The monsters appear to be based off pokemon as they evolve, which is also present in the Pokemon series. Also one of the monsters, sprout, heavily resembles the pokemon Bellsprout as well as having part of its name. References Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Monster Castle Category:Games with RPG elements